


Double Crossed or Backstabbed?

by Autothotsrollout



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Out of Character, Over the Top, Snippets, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autothotsrollout/pseuds/Autothotsrollout
Summary: Starscream, master of deception, instantly knew something was up the moment a certain new 'Decepticon' joined their ranks and quickly became a favourite among the troops. Maybe it was the fact that he looked identical to reports of a new Autobot that recently joined Team Prime except with red eyes and one, admittedly impressive, accessory or maybe Starscream just doesn't like the possibility of another Decepticon channeling even more theatre kid vibes than himself.... No it's definitely the first one.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Double Crossed or Backstabbed?

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote something a little longer around my TFP Autobot spy/strategist OC Backslash who is basically a stereotypical villain in demeanor and appearance except he's one of the good guys. Ridiculous hijinks here we go! Starscream centric and really dumb I'm warning you. Might add similar other snippets in other chapters. Due to the exaggerated nature used for comedy purposes characters are ooc dhfheisjs. Listen everyone is just super dumb in this.

Starscream entered the bridge on the Nemesis. Having long since abandoned stoicism, the irritation he held in his hunched shoulders, clenched claws, sneering expression, and under the breath complaining was blatantly obvious to anyone with a pair of optics; although even in Breakdown's case a single optic would have been enough to spot the obvious. He'd only been gone an hour or two to clear his head and gather his evidences after arguing with Megatron, again, about allowing a new arrival on board, to come back and learn that said new arrival had just recieved far too much free range for his liking. Starscream rarely liked new arrivals these days. New Decepticon arrivals 9/10 meant new competition and with every passing day Starscream had liked his odds of coming out on top less and less. But this was different. Starscream has run into this particular trouble before and his paranoia saved him then and would help raise his standing now.

"Lord Megatron, far be it from me to question the security provided by the ever diligent Soundwave, but I feel it my obligation to question the wisdom in allowing this-" he sneered at the new 'Decepticon' arrival. "-unknown security risk to have such unguarded access on the Nemesis?"

Megatron's uncharacteristic geniality he'd had while talking to the aforementioned 'security risk' at his side was quickly snuffed at the sound of his Second's voice. 

"You return only to yet again question my judgement? When it comes to security, there are few I trust less within these walls than you Starscream." He growled. "So watch your tone." Starscream flinched back slightly with a flick of his wings and a stuttering of peds. 

"AHEM of-of course my Lord it's just that.. Heh.." he silently cursed the involuntary warble in his vocalizer. "I-in your endless glory I ehm.. do not question your supreme wisdom b-but I would be remiss as your second I-if I didn't caution you about an unusually deceptive Autobot that's been on our radar as of late."

"Elaborate."

Starscream perked up slightly, finally feeling as though he was hitting his stride. "Yes. Right. Well.. After hearing rumours from the troops and having my own.. encounters I took it upon myself to find out more about this troublesome pest! Everything I've found proves he is a master of undercover reconnaissance that would surely have gone unnoticed indefinitely were it not for the keen optics and meticulous research of yours truly!" Emboldened by a lack of any negative or well, any, response from his leader he continued with a straightened posture and slow confident strides into the room. He pulled out a data pad to access his reports for reference and smoothly slipped a data drive to Soundwave without breaking stride. "Soundwave, show our illustrious leader the face of this... new adversary." 

Soundwave turned briefly to Megatron and at the slightest nod from his leader entered the command. Several images ranging from different missions and locations filled their vision as they splayed over the glass. All were images and video of a black, red, and gold lithe flier mech with long wings giving him the look of wearing a cape. There were slight variances between appearances. Optic colour, accessories, what have you but otherwise Starscream felt the evidence was undeniable.

Starscream shot their guest, who happened to have the exact colour scheme and body as the one in the photos, a victorious grin and side eye over his datapad. Their optics met and, to the disguised autobot's credit, beyond the slight twitch of wings and widening optics, he was unflinching. But it was enough. Gotcha! Starscream puffed out his chest as he preemptively preened at the praise he was undoubtedly about to receive. Who would have thought that Starscream would be so good at surveillance? Such a colossal success would surely even impress Soundwa-

"I fail to see what this has to do with our guest Starscream," Megatron replied.

Starscream snapped out of his revelry as though slapped. His jaw dropped and eyes flicked between Megatron, the images, and the mech that was identical to said provided evidence. His wings stuttered in their flattening to his back as he reeled.

"EH!?... Ahem.. Did I neglect to mention this autobot's designation is Backslash? Which is remarkably close to Backstab?" Starscream stuttered out. Megatron raised an eyebrow. "Backstab.. Same meaning as... his designation: Doublecross? Rather on the nose wouldn't you think?"

Megatron sighed as though too weary to even be angry at this point. "Surely a name more fitting for you. Are you really so desperate and paranoid as to bring me meaningless word association puzzles Starscream?"

"WHAT!?" Starscream squawked.

"Doublecross may bear a very loose passing resemblance to this Autobot, this is true, howeve-"

"-M-Megatron he's IDENTICAL!"

"It would be wise to get your optics checked the next time you consider interrupting me my dear second." Megatron growled as he looked over the silver commander. "This Autobot spy you describe is severely lacking compared to Doublecross," he said with a flourished gesture to his guest's face.

Starscream had to squint and focus in his optics to figure out what the frag the warlord was talking about. Finally he figured out that the accessory he was indicating was on the lips of his fellow flier: a hairy moustache.

"Thank you Master." 'Doublecross' replied with a grateful bow of the head.

"... Cybertronians can't grow FRAGGING MOUSTACHES!!" Starscream cried.

"Doublecross is obviously living proof of the fallacy in your assertion! Next time you decide to waste our time with your petty accusations it had better be undeniable!" Megatron hissed back.

The edge of the new mech's facial accessory seemed to partially come off from the left side at the sudden bow and the suspected spy jolted his head back up and quickly raised a servo to push the offending accessory back onto his lip as though it were *GASP* fake and held on by a mere poor quality adhesive! 'Doublecross' nervously looked around he room as he regained his upright posture.

"T-THERE! YOU SEE!?!" Starscream pointed and madly made eye contact around the room. Begging someone to show him that he wasn't the only sane mech aboard this ship. He was rewarded with a dark look from Megatron. 

Starscream blinked with unfocused optics as though astral projecting into another dimension. He looked once more at the mustachioed spy and then back at Megatron. The Commander let out a deep exvent and straightened his posture, schooled his features into a neutral calm, and allowed himself the thought, 'frag it all why do I even care what Backslash does at this point? Megatron, the blundering oaf, can choke on that glitch's hairy facial abomination on his descent to the pit for all I care and it'll be his own slagging fault!' 

Despite his internal inferno, Starscream was chillingly, uncharacteristically, calm as he replied, "Of course Master. Primus knows what I was thinking," His optics flicked to 'Doublecross' and he waited till their optics met  
for a bitter smirk to tug at his lips as he spoke pointedly, "Don't let me keep you." Starscream turned on his heel and left the bridge deciding that now would be an excellent time to go for a flight and be as far away from the Nemesis and the upcoming mayhem as possible. He needed an alibi, and maybe something to destroy, cause this sure as slag would not be his fault.

\-----

Starscream's later return to a grounded Nemesis was hailed be the loud and triumphant screeching echo in the halls of: "I TOLD YOU!" This, of course, was followed with a long rant about how woefully unappreciated their friendly neighborhood seeker was. 

This would not be the last time this happens.


End file.
